Au bout de la ruelle
by Ennael
Summary: Thimothy en a assez. Temps pis pour les conséquences, il est déterminé à s'échapper de l'Ordre et profiter de la vie quelques heures. Est-ce trop demandé de laisser la guerre sainte pour une après midi? A priori oui, vu qu'il se débrouille pour frapper le Noah de la sagesse dans la rotule et de manquer d'empaler un exorciste en fuite avec ses propres couteaux. OS SLG pour Hana


OS SLG Hana

Hey! Alors oui, j'ai dit que je le posterais pour le solstice d'hiver, mais on a décalé la remise des cadeaux et je ne pouvais pas le poster avant que son commanditaire le lise, n'est-ce pas? Donc c'est pas _vraiment_ de ma faute. T'façon, est-ce que y'a vraiment quelqu'un qui lis mes NA et qui l'attendais réellement? J'en doute X') Quoi qu'il en soit, voici un One-shot pour Hana! C'est son cadeau pour le Secret Lero Gift, le secret santa (renommé parce que'on ne fête pas tous noël) d'un groupe discord plus ou moins sur DGM. Ce qui est drôle, c'est que la première chose que je lui ai dit c'est que "t'attends pas à un truc de 5000 mots, hein!" Parce que j'avais compté les jours avec mes autres chapitres mensuelles et les autres bonus et ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Sauf que... ouais, ça fais 6000 mots -_-'

Ahah

Bref

Happy Secret Lero Gift Hana, j'espère que ça te plait :D

Betaed par Azy :D Qui ne lis toujours pas D Gray Man donc c'est vraiment sympa de sa part ^^ Merci beaucoup Sis :3

* * *

Le plus difficile, pensa Timothy, c'était sûrement les idiots qui les suivaient partout.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé à l'Ordre, Timothy avait eu quelques mois bénits de rire, de formations entre amis et de missions cool avant que tout n'aille en enfer. Avant cela, les missions étaient encadrées par de super traqueurs. Lenalee disait qu'on lui assignait les plus expérimentés et sympas parce qu'il était le plus jeune. Lavi se plaignait toujours que c'était de la triche mais Timothy pensait que c'était tout à fait intelligent. Mais maintenant…

Maintenant, on lui assignait les plus loyaux.

Ça aurait été bien, si les traqueurs en question étaient loyaux _à Timothy_. Mais non, petit à petit, tous les traqueurs précédemment assignés aux exorcistes avaient été réaffectés un par un à la recherche d'informations. Et pour les remplacer, quoi de mieux que des corbeaux et des Traqueurs de central ? Donc, oui, très loyaux... mais à Luberrier.

Au début, Timothy n'avait pas compris. Pourquoi Jean et Marguerite ne pouvait-ils plus rester ? Même Thomas, que Komui avait assigné à Timothy après le… départ d'Allen avait été remplacé. Chaoji avait été content, il avait dit à Timothy que les corbeaux étaient les meilleurs gardes du corps, qu'ils étaient aussi forts que des exorcistes, qu'ils le protégeraient quand son maître ne le pouvait pas… Mais lui n'était pas content, il avait vu ce que les Corbeaux avaient fait à Kanda, à Lenalee, à Allen…

Et puis Marie lui avait expliqué.

Dans un murmure feutré lorsqu'ils observaient un match d'entraînement, il lui avait dit qu'ils étaient là pour le surveiller, rapporter chacun de ses mouvements aux haut-gradés.

Parce que voyez-vous, il semblerait que Timothy était une cible. Une pinata que les grand maréchaux prenaient plaisir à exhiber dans les rues et c'était pour cela qu'il était si souvent sur la route ces derniers temps, passé d'exorcistes en exorcistes plus âgés, ne revenant jamais au siège. Pourquoi ? C'était Lenalee qui lui avait murmuré la réponse avec la mâchoire serrée et les yeux durs. "Un appât pour Allen." Avait-elle dit en regardant rapidement au-dessus de son épaule. "Fais attention, d'accord ?" Avait-elle ajouté avec des yeux tristes avant de le confier à Krory alors qu'elle revenait au siège.

Timothy pensait que Lenalee aurait été bien meilleure dans ce rôle et il avait eu du mal à comprendre pourquoi central ne l'avait pas choisie elle. C'était pratiquement la sœur d'Allen après tout. Mais à priori, Lenalee était un trop grand risque en temps qu'appât. Même avec la garantie de Komui au siège, ils ne laissaient jamais Lenalee trop loin de l'Angleterre ou la France, prêt à intervenir à tout moment. Mais Timothy? Timothy était un _enfant_ , évidemment qu'il était idiot et crédule et naïf. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était un soldat préparé à se battre dans une guerre et manipuler des adultes dans un jeu politique bien trop sanglant. Non, bien sûr que non. Alors ils l'exhibaient, de plus en plus frustrés lorsqu'Allen ne se montrait pas. Et Timothy se laissait faire avec un sourire vicieux. Au début, lorsque les autres exorcistes lui avaient expliqué ce qu'il se passait, il avait pensé à crier à se débattre, à foutre le bordel... mais Emilia l'avait supplié de rester calme et de baisser la tête. C'est vrai que, malgré ses liens avec Allen, il avait gardé beaucoup de privilège que ses camarades qui défendaient le blandin n'avaient plus. Parce que Central savait qu'ils avaient perdu les autres exorcistes, alors mieux valaient les gouverner par la force et la peur. Mais encore une fois, Timothy était jeune et malléable, si on le gâtait, il leur serait surement plus loyaux à eux, plutôt qu'à cet adolescent qu'il avait à peine connu quelques semaines?

Ahah.

Non.

Alors Timothy se laissait faire, il suivait les ordres comme un petit chiot, gagnant leur confiance récupérant petit à petit ses Traqueurs qualifiés à la place des espions qu'ils lui avaient assignés. Impossible de se débarrasser des Corbeaux et il avait toujours quelques espions de toute façon car ils étaient attachés aux autres exorcistes avec qui il faisait équipe. Mais bon, il n'allait certainement pas se plaindre, c'était tout de même mieux qu'avant et les Corbeaux _étaient,_ en fait, réellement de bons gardes du corps.

"Timothy." Appela tout à coup une voix douce et il levait les yeux de son jeu de cartes pour regarder Miranda, son chaperon pour la dernière mission. "Le train va bientôt arriver, est-tu sûr…" Commença-t-elle la peau profondément tirée d'inquiétude avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure et de s'arrêter de parler, son regard plongeant vers la fenêtre pour regarder si quelqu'un les observait discrètement. Lavi faisait toujours ça, avant, c'est lui qui leur avait montré le truc. Mais il ne l'avait jamais utilisé contre les traqueurs…

Timothy n'avait pas besoin d'entendre la suite pour comprendre ce dont elle parlait et il hocha la tête fermement alors qu'un Corbeau frappait à la porte de la cabine première classe. Se désintéressant de la conversation, Timothy reposa sa tête contre le verre, observant d'un œil morne le paysage défiler derrière la fenêtre.

Ils revenaient d'une mission de recherche d'innocences. Une forte concentration d'akuma avait été repérés dans une ville du Sud et après que Choji et Krory les aient détruit, pensant qu'il s'agissait juste d'un de ces nœuds qui apparaissent de plus en plus ces temps-ci, ils avaient découvert une grotte. Elle était éboulée et la super force de Chaoji risquait plus d'empirer la situation qu'autre chose alors les deux exorcistes masculins avaient été envoyés plus à l'ouest alors que Miranda et Timothy prenaient leurs places. Maitre Kloud, qui avait été avec eux, Miranda étant plutôt accès défense et lui n'étant qu'un apprenti, avait dû les abandonner là pour s'élancer sur un autre nœud d'akuma. Miranda avait été inquiète, même avec les Corbeaux, qui disaient que des Noahs ou de nouveaux akuma ne se présenteraient pas ? Mais encore une fois, ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient un seul choix dans cette guerre et ils avaient suivi les ordres. Avec l'innocence de Miranda, ils avaient pu rentrer dans la grotte, écrasés par les attentes des hauts-placés qui salivaient devant la possible découverte d'une nouvelle innocence tant attendue et… rien.

La grotte était vide et ils étaient repartis bredouilles si ce n'était avec quelques égratignures en plus dû à des akuma inattendus que Timothy avait été très fier de dégommer sans aide. Pas que les Corbeaux l'auraient aidé de toute façon. Ils étaient peut-être gardes du corps, mais certainement pas gardes de bien être… Tant qu'il n'était pas en danger de mort ou de gravement se blesser, ils le laissaient généralement se dépatouiller seul. Alors maintenant, Miranda, lui et le reste étaient dans un train en direction du point de rendez-vous avec son maître. Ils arriveraient en début d'après-midi, au moins quatre heures avant Klaud et Timothy ne pouvait pas attendre.

Il avait formé un plan : il partait explorer.

Depuis que ses nouveaux gardiens le suivaient à la trace, il n'avait plus le droit de lambiner en ville. S'il ne détruisait pas des akuma, il était dans le train, ou dans sa chambre ou dans la salle de formation. Les longues balades en villes étaient proscrites, l'achat de cadeaux souvenirs ou de bonbons et jouets également : seule comptait la destruction d'akuma. Alors, en tant que garçon de neuf ans en pleine croissance et ayant besoin de distraction, il avait spontanément décidé de fausser compagnie à ses gardes. Il avait beaucoup plus de liberté maintenant, il était sûr qu'il pouvait le faire et que les conséquences ne seront pas si horribles qu'il y a quelques semaines. Il pourrait le faire.

Autant dire que Miranda était terrifiée.

Mais elle ne le retiendrait pas. Evidemment que non, ses lèvres étaient toujours plissées en un air désapprobateur lorsqu'on imposait une nouvelle séance d'entraînement à Timothy. En fait, il savait juste qu'elle ferait de son mieux pour détourner l'attention de lui au pire et l'accompagner au mieux. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, il aimait bien Miranda. Il avait eu un peu de mal au départ, avec elle s'excusant pour un oui ou pour un non, mais plus les semaines avançaient, plus elle semblait à l'aise avec lui et se comportait plus "normalement". En plus, elle avait ce petit quelque chose que n'avait pas ni Emilia ni Lenalee. Un truc qu'il ne savait pas définir mais c'était comme… C'était comme avoir une maman.

Secouant la tête pour sortir ces idées de son esprit (Timothy avait presque dix ans, il n'avait jamais eu et n'avait certainement pas besoin maintenant d'une mère en pleine guerre. Des grandes sœurs, c'était déjà pas mal.) il suivit calmement les traqueurs en dehors du train, Miranda sur les talons. Les deux corbeaux qui l'accompagnaient toujours et celui de Miranda les entouraient de tous côtés, sécurisant et surveillant à la fois tous leurs mouvements. Ce n'est pas grave, se dit Timothy, il avait juste besoin d'une distraction, une toute petite distraction et…

Là !

Tout à coup, à peine dix minutes de marche plus tard un groupe d'akuma enlevèrent leurs peaux et les attaquèrent sans merci. Échangeant un regard avec Miranda, Timothy laissa son corps en charge de Tsukikami et se lança dans la bagarre avec un sourire joyeux. C'était parfait, les akuma étaient au niveau de Timothy, à peine des seconds niveaux mais comme ils étaient en pleine ville, les traqueurs et corbeaux se souciaient plus de s'occuper des civils que de lui. Avec une pensée, il laissa Tsukikami éloigner son corps le plus loin possible de la lutte et se concentra sur ses adversaires, se laissant délibérément déborder et emmener dans les ruelles sinueuses, perdant malencontreusement de vue ses gardiens.

En quelques minutes de plus, c'était terminé et malgré la terrible peur des passants, il n'y avait aucun mort, même pas un blessé grave ni une maison écroulée. Ça aidait certainement la culpabilité de Timothy à avoir fait durer ce combat…

Reprenant son corps avec un ressort dans sa démarche, Timothy s'empressa d'arracher son manteau d'exorciste et de le retourner de telle sorte que ce n'était plus qu'une veste noire et pas le manteau distinctif des exorcistes. Louant Johnny de lui avoir fait cette doublure si pratique, Timothy sorti une casquette ample de sa poche intérieure et la vissa sur sa tête de telle sorte que pas un seul des brins verts étonnants ne puisse trouver sa place à l'air libre. Puis, détachant le foulard qu'il avait glissé plutôt en guise de ceinture, il se l'attacha autour du cou, cachant efficacement ses traits et devenant un garçon tout à fait indiscernable des autres gamins des rues. Ses affaires étant avec les traqueurs (une autre façon, soupçonnait-il, de l'empêcher de s'échapper) on ne pouvait pas le reconnaître par son attirail et son manteau retourné assurait que ni les traqueurs, ni les akuma, ni les Corbeaux ni quoi que ce soit de potentiellement néfaste pour lui ne pourrait le retrouver. Seul Miranda, qui connaissait son plan et ses affaires cachées, ferait attention à un garçon habillé de noir avec une écharpe verte. Qu'elle arrive à le rejoindre ou non, maintenant ça ne concernait plus Timothy, non, il allait _s'amuser_.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Les yeux pétillants de joie et les joues pleines de bonbons, il gambada pendant des heures dans les rues de la ville, profitant des animations de rues et dépensant son argent de poche sans compter. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pourrait l'utiliser une autre fois de toute façon, alors autant se faire plaisir, n'est-ce pas ? Les lèvres collantes de sucre doux, Timothy prit bientôt une pause sur une petite place ensoleillée. Il avait déjà visité le zoo de la ville, admirant les lions qu'il n'avait pas encore pu voir en vrai malgré ses voyages puis il était allé manger à un petit bistrot, savourant la nourriture grasse que son régime strict ne lui permettait habituellement pas de manger. Ensuite, il avait fait un peu de lèche-vitrine, achetant une jolie statuette en verre qu'il était sûr qu'Emilia adorerait. Après, il s'était occupé de choses plus importantes, la vraie raison de sa fugue, qu'il aurait vraiment dû faire plus tôt, au cas où, mais qu'il n'avait vraiment pas eu le cœur à accomplir: envoyer des lettres. Cette action toute simple était on ne peut plus proscrite pour les exorcistes et très limitée pour les traqueurs. Vous savez, histoire de ne pas créer plus d'akuma. Ou c'est ce qu'ils disaient, mais Komui avait laissé entendre que c'était pour mieux contrôler les masses. Après tout, sans autre lien que l'ordre, où aller s'il nous prenait l'envie de fuir ? Comme dit l'adage, il est plus facile d'affronter le diable qu'on connaît que celui qu'on ne connaît pas. Alors, profitant de ce rare instant sans surveillance, Timothy avait sorti les lettres qu'il gardait toujours soigneusement bien enroulées sous son t-shirt et les avait postées rapidement. Il espérait qu'elles arriveraient à bon port…

Et maintenant il en était là, assis à cette petite place, regardant le peuple parcourir les pavés, les artistes animer les rues, les enfants jouer…

Finissant enfin sa friandise, Timothy se lécha les doigts, se demandant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de rentrer maintenant. Ça devait bien faire au moins trois heures si ce n'est plus, depuis le combat et même s'il avait migré de l'autre côté de la ville, il avait déjà croisé la route de deux patrouilles de l'Ordre à sa recherche. Et puis son maître ne tarderait plus maintenant et elle sera beaucoup moins compréhensive que Miranda. Oui, il ferait mieux de rentrer. Une grimace sombre prenant place sur son visage, Timothy shoota dans un caillou de mauvais humeur, sursautant de surprise lorsque celui-ci alla s'écraser dans la jambe d'un adolescent en tirant un très vilain mot qu'Emilia n'aurait jamais permis de passer ses lèvres.

"Allen ?!" s'étrangla-t-il en apercevant les cheveux clairs de l'adolescent devant lui. Il était contre un bâtiment de la place, caché derrière une petite foule excitée, observant un artiste de rue qui jonglait adroitement avec six couteaux tranchants. C'était un rêve pieux, une simple méprise qui n'avait vraiment pas lieu d'être maintenant qu'il observait de plus près l'étranger, mais il n'avait pas pu empêcher l'espoir de le faire parler.

"Quoi ?" Hoqueta l'adolescent choqué en se tenant la jambe là où le caillou l'avait heurté violemment. Mais Timothy ne le regardait déjà plus, attiré tout à coup à sa gauche où l'artiste était tombé à son cri. "Merde !" Jura-t-il en roulant sur le côté précipitamment pour éviter les six poignards qui volaient à présent vers lui à cause de la gravité. Heureusement, trébuchant à moitié, l'homme réussit à tous les éviter au grand soulagement de la petite foule inquiète, l'amenant dans le même élan pratiquement aux pieds de Timothy et de l'adolescent aux cheveux clairs toujours accroupi contre le mur.

"Vous allez bi…" Commença à dire Timothy en faisant deux pas en direction de l'artiste, se sentant coupable de l'avoir presque blessé avec son cri fort. Mais le garçon se coupa aussitôt, fixant l'homme avec de grands yeux surpris, ses iris fixées à la perruque à moitié tombée dans son roulé-boulé.

"Qu'est-ce que…" Murmura l'artiste, le visage tout aussi choqué, alternant un coup d'œil entre Timothy et l'adolescent blond qui semblait tout aussi perdu qu'eux.

Pourtant, ni Timothy, ni… l'artiste, ne purent rien dire car à peine une seconde plus tard, l'adolescent blond les attrapa par leur poignet, les faisant glisser précipitamment dans une ruelle proche.

Se remettant de son choc, ce fut à ce moment-là que Timothy commença à essayer de se dégager de la prise, paniqué par tout ce qui était en train de se passer.

"Ne bouge pas !" Siffla tout à coup l'adolescent blond à Timothy qui s'immobilisa aussitôt sous le ton dur. L'adolescent les traîna jusqu'au fond de la ruelle, son compagnon complètement apathique puis les lâcha. "L'ordre était juste là !" Dit-il tout à coup avec un soupir frustré. "Vous restez ici pendant que je vais chercher tes affaires et pas un bruit !" Dit-il rapidement avant de faire demi-tour et de disparaître tout aussi vite, laissant les deux autres garçons complètement déboussolés.

Tout à coup très timide, Timothy se tourna lentement vers son compagnon de galère, ouvrant la bouche puis la fermant sans pouvoir laisser échapper un mot. Puis, avalant difficilement, il laissa enfin couler le nom qu'il avait voulu dire désespérément depuis qu'il avait croisé le regard de l'artiste. "Allen ?" murmura-t-il et l'autre garçon tressaillit, les yeux grands ouverts et fixé dans ceux de l'enfant.

"Timothy…" Souffla-t-il juste avant qu'un paquet sanglotant ne s'écrase dans ses bras.

"Allen !" cria l'exorciste aux cheveux verts, ses gémissements heureusement largement étouffé par la veste du garçon plus âgé. Le corps tremblant de gros sanglots, le petit garçon sentit deux bras glisser doucement autour de ses épaules, comme hésitants, mais finalement ils se posèrent et une seconde plus tard, l'adolescent plus âgé le serrait de toutes ses forces, ne voulant plus le lâcher.

Impossible de dire combien de temps ils restèrent comme ça, accrochés l'un à l'autre comme s'ils avaient peur que l'autre garçon disparaisse, mais à un moment, Allen se détacha de l'étreinte, les mains sur les épaules de Timothy et l'air grave.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne peux pas rester ici ! J'ai vu des patrouilles de l'Ordre toute la journée et il y avait un gros groupe d'akuma tout à l'heure et puis le Noah de…" commença Allen dans un chuchotement rapide.

"Noah ?" Grinça le petit garçon.

"Oui, Noah." Dit calmement une nouvelle voix et les deux exorcistes sursautèrent, faisant volte-face vers l'adolescent blond qui avait profité de leur étreinte pour revenir.

"Tiens." Dit-il en tendant un petit sac à bandoulière vers Allen, un des couteaux qu'il utilisait tout à l'heure visible dans l'ouverture.

"Merci…" Murmura l'ex exorciste en attrapant lentement le sac, ne semblant évidemment pas trop savoir quoi faire. "Et les traqueurs, est-ce que tu…" Commença-t-il tout à coup alors que Timothy laissait échapper un gémissement inquiet.

"Non, j'ai juste envoyé quelques niveaux deux faire du grabuge près de la gare. Ils ont été attirés là-bas mais la femme à l'horloge devrait pouvoir s'en occuper." Dit l'autre en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches, roulant des yeux au passage.

"Miranda ?" Demanda Allen l'air soulagé avant de jeter un coup d'œil inquisiteur au plus jeune exorciste. "Miranda est avec toi ?"

"Oui." Murmura le jeune garçon, les yeux toujours fixés sur le troisième adolescent devant eux. "Tu es vraiment un Noah ?" Demanda-t-il la voix morbidement curieuse. Pour seul réponse, le Noah laissa sa peau devenir grise avec un trop large sourire et Timothy sursauta, clairement pas prêt à voir cela. "Pourquoi est-il ici ?" demanda le garçon sans lâcher le Noah du regard.

Mais ce ne fut pas Allen qui répondit. "Je le surveille." Répondit le Noah. "Il y a toujours quelqu'un pour s'assurer qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises. Ce n'est pas toujours moi cependant, ah et, Wisely en passant." Dit-il en tendant la main mais Timothy ne fit aucun geste pour la prendre et le Noah finit par la laisser reposer à ses côtés avec un sourire amusé.

"Il y a toujours quelqu'un ?" Dit faiblement Allen et, évidemment, il ne semblait pas être au courant de ce fait.

"Surtout Tyki et moi" Acquiesça Wisely. "Lui, parce qu'il te connaît le mieux et moi parce que je peux évaluer ta condition mentale… en profondeur. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous venons te voir régulièrement, mais plus souvent qu'autrement, ce sont les akuma qui gardent un œil sur toi."

"Mais pourquoi ?" Demanda Timothy et il semblait honnêtement perdu alors qu'Allen se tendait à ses côtés, la mâchoire serrée et les mains tremblantes.

"Eh bien, pour vérifier qu'il va bien, évidemment. Comment intervenir au cas où Neah prendrait le relais autrement ? Et puis mieux vaut être dans le coin lorsque se rapproche trop Apoc…" Commença-t-il à dire mais Allen fit tout à coup un pas en avant, tirant Timothy derrière lui d'un seul mouvement, lui ordonnant de se taire d'une voix dure. "Ho ?" s'exclama avec surprise Wisely avant qu'un sourire amusé ne s'étale sur ses lèvres. "Tu ne leur as rien dit ? Du tout ? Ah, je vois, il les a menacés, évidemment…"

"Sors de ma tête !" Grogna presque Allen, la mâchoire serrée et le poing levé sans pour autant faire un mouvement en direction de Wisely.

"Allen !" s'inquiéta Timothy essayant de repousser le bras d'Allen pour pouvoir voir à nouveau le Noah.

"Non, bien sûr que non." Dit le Noah, comme s'il répondait à quelque chose qu'avait dit Allen et l'adolescent sursauta, ses yeux s'ouvrant grands avant qu'ils ne se resserrent de colère.

"J'ai dit… sors de ma tête !" Dit le blandin, cette fois en criant, faisant sursauter le petit garçon aux cheveux verts. Mais ce ne fût pas tout, en même temps que son cri, la peau d'Allen prit tout à coup une teinte grisâtre, reflétant celle du Noah devant lui et ses yeux clignotèrent d'or.

"Allen… ?" Demanda timidement le porteur de Tsukikami le cœur battant de peur.

Pour seule réponse, l'adolescent gémit de douleur ses mains lâchant Timothy pour se serrer dans ses cheveux alors qu'il trébuchait en arrière de quelques pas jusqu'à rencontrer le mur et se laisser glisser au sol. Les mains toujours sur son crâne, si serrées que Timothy avait peur qu'il s'arracherait les cheveux par poignées, Allen rabattit ses genoux contre sa poitrine se rapetissant en boule. Sa peau devenait grise à vue d'œil maintenant et l'énergie sombre était si suffocante qu'elle en devenait palpable et entourait Allen comme un manteau. Encore plus recroquevillé sur lui-même, l'adolescent murmurait une litanie de mot dont Timothy ne pouvait comprendre le sens. C'était si rapide qu'il lui fallut plusieurs répétitions avant d'en déduire une phrase.

"...en Walker, exorciste pour l'Ordre Noir, mes amis sont aussi exorcistes, j'aime les Mitarashi Dango et les chiens, je déteste les dettes et le cirque. Je suis Allen Walker, exorci..."

"Allen ?" demanda Timothy la voix tremblante alors qu'il trébuchait dans la direction du plus âgé, mais il ne semblait même pas le remarquer.

Allen sursauta, son corps parcourut de tremblements "Je vais bien, je vais bien, je vais bien, je vais bien…" murmurait l'ex-exorciste d'un air fou.

"All.." Continua-t-il un peu plus fort en tendant cette fois la main pour le toucher, mais avant qu'il ne puisse achever quoi que ce soit, des doigts s'enfoncèrent dans sa capuche, le tirant rapidement en arrière.

"Ne le distrais pas !" Murmura le Noah en poussant rapidement Timothy derrière lui, toujours une main sur son poignet et l'autre sur sa propre tête.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!" accusa le petit garçon les jambes tremblantes, complètement terrifié.

"Tais-toi ! J'essaie de l'aider et il..." Marmonna le Noah en ouvrant les yeux une seconde. Mais il faut croire que cette simple étincelle de distraction fut assez grande pour le désorienter car aussitôt Allen laissa échapper un cri douloureux et tomba au sol, ses cheveux bouclant tout à coup. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, des puits de matières noires s'ouvraient partout autour d'eux et des murmures angoissants en sortaient glaçant le sang du plus jeune exorciste.

"14ème ! Je ressens le 14ème !"

"Il est là, il est là !"

"Maître Noah !"

Tremblant de tout son corps, Timothy inversa sa prise, c'est lui, maintenant, qui serrait la main de Wisely et plus le contraire. Mais le Noah ne le remarqua même pas, les yeux plissés de concentration, il semblait discuter mentalement avec les akuma, les monstres s'étant figés tous autour d'Allen pour fixer le Noah de la sagesse.

"Mais maître Noah !" Gémit l'une des créatures pitoyables.

"Disparaissez. Maintenant !" Répliqua l'adolescent aux cheveux pâles avec une voix qui ne permettait pas la discussion. Beaucoup trop lentement pour le goût de Timothy, les akuma disparurent un par un laissant en leur centre un Allen haletant. Mais toujours, le petit garçon ne pouvait pas bouger, pétrifié derrière le Noah, fixant son collègue exorciste.

Une respiration difficile de plus et un murmure bien connu de tous les exorcistes passa les lèvres du blandin : "Innocence… activation." Comme si c'était une action difficile, l'innocence prit son temps pour arriver, métamorphosant le corps d'Allen si lentement que Timothy pouvait voir la transformation avoir lieu plutôt que l'habituel éclair de lumière blanche qui cachait le tout.

Enfin le manteau blanc recouvra Allen et Timothy pu voir le gris s'évanouir de sa main. Bientôt une couleur saine revint sur sa peau en sueur et les tremblements de son corps se calmèrent le laissant haletant sur le sol. Difficilement, il se poussa assis et ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que Timothy remarqua que Wisely ne le retenait plus. Aussitôt, il courut vers son aîné se laissant tomber à genoux devant lui pour l'enlacer doucement.

"Tout va bien." Dit l'enfant avec une confiance de fer. Sa voix était si sûre que Timothy lui-même réussit presque à se convaincre que c'était vrai.

Mais Allen ne se laissa pas aller cette fois. Il se laissa à peine inspirer et expirer une grosse goulée d'air avant qu'il se hisse sur ses pieds, la main sur le mur l'autre sur Timothy pour garder ses jambes flageolantes de lâcher.

"Je ne pensais pas qu'il était aussi proche de la surface." Dit tout à coup Wisely, toujours à quelques pas. "Mais c'était toujours idiot de ma part de pousser autant." Il n'avait pas l'air désolé, simplement mal à l'aise, comme s'il avait fait une erreur de calcul et que c'était cela qui le gênait.

Allen ne dit rien, il hocha à peine la tête pour montrer qu'il avait entendu. Il ne semblait rien attendre du Noah devant lui et cela provoqua enfin une réaction chez Wisely. Timothy ne savait pas ce qu' Allen avait pensé, mais le Noah de la sagesse esquissa un pas en arrière, les yeux grands et les sourcils inclinés. On aurait dit qu'il avait été giflé. "Je suis déso…" commença-t-il mais Allen le coupa en pleine phrase.

"Merci d'avoir protégé Timothy." Murmura-t-il d'une voix sans émotion avant de se tourner légèrement vers le plus jeune, ne relâchant pourtant pas sa garde. "Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien mais tu dois retourner avec Miranda maintenant."

"Quoi ? Non !" S'écria le petit garçon aux cheveux verts en s'accrochant à la veste du blandin comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'évanouisse. "Je veux t'accompagner ! J'ai pu t'aider tout à l'heure, tu pourrais avoir besoin de moi, s'il te plaît Allen, je ne…"

"Tu ne peux pas !" Répondit l'autre d'une voix douloureuse en passant sa main dans les boucles folles de l'autre garçon. "C'est dangereux d'être avec moi ! Tu as bien vu, l'Ordre, les Noah, les akuma, apo… je veux dire… tout le monde me suit à la trace. Je ne peux pas te protéger d'eux."

"D'autant plus alors ! Tu as besoin que quelqu'un ait ton dos, tu n'as pas besoin de me protéger ! En plus, de quoi ? Je sais éviter les traqueurs et combattre les akuma et les Noahs ? Ce gars nous regarde discuter depuis dix minutes et t'a même aidé !" Dit-il en pointant Wisely du doigt amenant le Noah à sursauter de surprise à son soudain ajout dans la conversation.

"Oui, eh bien, traître ou pas, il fait toujours partie de la famille et le Comte serait terriblement triste s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, alors pour l'instant…" Répondit le Noah en haussant les épaules. "Mais il a raison, tu sais, ce n'est pas vraiment nous le problème, même si j'imagine que la surveillance ajoute certainement du stress, non, c'est Apocr …" Commença-t-il mais il fut rapidement réduit au silence par un violent "Tais-toi !" D'Allen.

"Mais qui est-ce à la fin !?" Gémit pratiquement Timothy.

"Personne dont tu n'as besoin de… argh !" Siffla tout à coup Allen alors que sa main gauche éclatait en plumes blanches. "Non, non, non, pas maintenant !" Souffla-t-il d'un air effaré en agrippant son membre en pleine mutation.

"Quand on parle du loup…" Murmura Wisely gagnant un regard mortel de l'ex exorciste avant que celui-ci ne concentre son regard sur Timothy, son visage devenant blanc de peur.

"Il ne peut pas te voir ici, s'il sait que tu étais avec moi…" Murmura-t-il pour lui-même alors que Timothy devenait de plus en plus énervé que les deux autres éludent ses questions. Tout à coup, Allen se tourna vers Wisely, les yeux durs et la mâchoire serrée mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le Noah hocha la tête.

"Je m'en occupe. Pour compenser mon erreur de tout à l'heure." Dit-il et Allen hocha la tête avec un remerciement muet avant de lâcher son bras d'innocence pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de Timothy. "Fais attention d'accord ? Je… j'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt, ne dis à personne que tu m'as vu… les murs ont des oreilles comme dirait Lavi." Et sur ces mots, Allen passa devant eux sans un regard et courut en dehors de l'allée.

"Quoi ? Allen !" Cria aussitôt le porteur de Tsukikami lorsqu'il put se défaire de son choc. Avant qu'il ne puisse courir après l'ex-exorciste, cependant, le Noah l'attrapa par l'épaule, le retenant. "Lâche-moi !"

"Ne bouge pas, tu vas le mettre en danger." Dit-il calmement et aussitôt, le garçon se figea. "Allez viens, tu dois revenir avec l'Ordre au plus vite, surtout si _il_ est dans le coin." Et la main toujours sur son épaule, le Noah commença à le guider en dehors de la ruelle puis à le diriger d'un pas sûr sans trop que Timothy ne sache où.

Même en tendant l'oreille, Timothy ne pouvait entendre aucun bruit de combat et il se demandait si cela était une bonne nouvelle… ou non. Lisant sûrement dans ses pensées, Wisely prit pourtant le temps de lui dire qu'Allen avait déjà fui la ville et réussissait à creuser l'espace avec _lui_.

Enfin, enfin, ils arrivèrent à la gare et Timothy put voir de loin deux traqueurs attendre avec Miranda. Son maître ne devrait plus tarder maintenant, ils devaient être là pour elle pendant que les autres le cherchaient encore. Avalant difficilement en pensant aux problèmes qui allaient sûrement lui tomber dessus, Timothy repoussa tout cela dans un coin de son esprit en se tournant vers le Noah. Il était… confus et ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de cette rencontre.

"Comme promis, livré en toute sécurité." Dit l'autre tranquillement. "Mais c'était un ticket d'une fois seulement. Ne recroise pas ma route, qui sait quels ordres je pourrais avoir te concernant ?" Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sombre avant de se retourner rapidement et de disparaître avant même que Timothy n'ait pu se décider s'il devait lui poser le tas de questions qui lui brûlait la langue ou non.

C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il était parti si vite, d'ailleurs.

Secouant sa tête en espérant remettre ses pensées en ordre, Timothy commença à se rhabiller correctement en exorciste. Il prendrait le conseil d'Allen à cœur et n'en parlera à personne à moins d'être sûr qu'il ne soit totalement seul et avec des personnes de confiance. Ça s'annonçait difficile cependant, nul doute que sa petite cascade allait lui coûter cher niveau privilèges… trop cher ? Non, non sûrement pas. Il avait pu voir Allen et en apprendre plus sur ce qui c'était passé. Et sur _lui_ aussi. Se dirigeant vers ses camarades de l'Ordre Noir, Timothy força un sourire penaud sur ses lèvres alors qu'il planifiait toujours.

Il trouverait qui était "lui"

Et protégerait Allen.

* * *

Alooors, mon sujet, c'était "une crack-fic avec Miranda, Timothy, Allen et Wisely" Me demandez pas pourquoi ça s'est transformé en drame à mi-parcourt... j'avais encore de l'espoir lorsque Allen est apparut! Je me suis dit, allez, finit l'Angst, faisons quelques chose qui mette de bon humeur! Eeeet... non. J'ai essayé? 1/2, on va dire que c'est pas mal... Hum, en tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé? Au moins, ça coupe un peu avec le trop pleins de bonne humeur de Noël? Permet de redescendre sur terre une seconde et profiter d'autant plus de la fête après, yeah! Tout était _prévu._

Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes, peut importe ce que vous fêtez ! Pensez à laisser une petite review, au 25 pour STB et au 31 pour le chap annuelle de CF! Et après ça je me prends une pause et reviens à mes trois histoires mensuel, trois mois que j'écris un tas de bonus tout le temps, mon cerveau va griller...

See you :D


End file.
